Seeing
by NightPegasus13
Summary: The Vexos see that Dan has a sister and they also see her past. Be nice, It's my first Bakugan story.


**Me: HI! :D This is my first Bakugan Battle Brawlers story and I'm so excited!**

**Dan: It looks like it.**

**Faolan: Are you Dan?**

**Dan: Yea**

**Me: Don't faint Faolan, I need you to do the disclaimer.**

**Faolan: -faints-**

**Me: …If her brothers hear about this, we're both in big trouble. Well, maybe not, considering that her brothers are with her all the time, but still. Dan can you do the disclaimer please.**

**Dan: Sure, but explain because I got lost. What do you mean that if her brother's find out we'll be in trouble?**

**Me: I'll explain later, this story happens on 'Bakugan New Vestroia'. Ohh and in this story she's your younger sister.**

**Gingka, Koga and other characters from other series: -from far away they hear me- NIGHT!**

**Me: -_- DISCLAMER DAN!**

**Dan: NightPegasus13 owns nothing except for her OCs.**

"Hurry Dan!" Mira yelled as they were escaping the guards. They were in Vestroia taking a break from all the training they were having, but out of nowhere, they were attacked. They couldn't attack because they were worn out and they didn't want anything bad happen to their bakugans, and to make things worse, the Vexos appeared. Luckily, they had a way to escape, they were also close to it; all they had to do was go through a portal that would open on Drago's command and it was in the mountains.

"Come on guys, we're almost there!" Ace yelled. As they approached, the portal opened and they all hurried to get inside. Dan fell with one of the rocks that were on the floor and something fell out of his pocket, landing a few feet away from him. Dan had gotten up and went to go grab it but it was picked up by Shadow, he had no choice but to leave it. He went through the portal and it was then closed.

**-At the King's palace-**

Everyone had returned home, already seeing the object Dan had dropped and when back to go get it. Shadow took the object from Mylene's hands.

"Wonder what this creature is?" Shadow said.

"Who knows, let's find out." Spectra said as he typed in on the computer to see what the creature is, but the screen showed that there was no information on it. Spectra decided to use the internet that Earth had, and read out loud on what he found. (_A/N: that rimes!:D_) "Huh, this is sort of interesting."

"So what else does it say?" Lync asked.

"Turns out that it's Pegasus."

"Pegasus?"

"That's what it says, Pegasus the winged horse. It also says that there is a constellation that's named after it." Spectra showed them an image of Pegasus along with the constellation.

"It looks a bit to girly for Dan." Shadow said and earned a glare from Mylene.

"But, why would Dan wont to go back for it?" Hydron said.

"Hey look at this." Volt said as he pointed to a button at the bottom of the Pegasus figure. He pushed it and the sculpture of Pegasus transformed into a top (_It's a Beyblade just for you to know)_, a figure of a girl with long night black hair, golden-brown eyes, a plain dark blue shirt and a smiling face showed on top of the top that Volt held in his hands.

"What does it say there? It's at the bottom of the image." Gus asked.

"It says…" Hydron got closer to the bottom of the Image "Faolan….No way!"

"What does it say Hydron?" Zenoheld asked.

"But, how that even possible?"

"Hydron?"

"This is…Faolan Kuso. Dan's younger sister." Hydron said as everyone turned to the image in shocked. Out of know were, a bright light shown all over the place. When the light faded, they found themselves in a room with a big screen in front of them.

_**We see Dan running then stops but is still moving his legs as if he was still running and called to someone behind him.**_**Come on, hurry up you slow poke.**

Helios: Wonder who he's talking to.

Spectra: Could be one of his friends.

_**The girl that appeared in the image on top of the top showed up, but she wore a grey shirt and long black pants. **_**In case you have forgotten, which you did, I can't run for ever.**

**Dan: Faolan, that's why we are running, so that you can get used to it.**

**Faolan: …If I end up in the hospital and can't move my legs, I'm calling my lawyer so that they could put you in jail.**

**Dan: Isn't that a bit too harsh? Even to your own brother?**

Everyone: BROTHER!?

Lync: So Dan really does have a sister!

**Faolan: Fine… then I'll just tell on you.**

**Dan: Who are you going to tell? **_**Dan challenged**_

**Faolan: Well, let's see….there's Runo, Shun, Mom, Dad…. and my onisamas.**

Mylene: Onisa- what?

Gus: She's not making any sense.

**Dan: **_**Is pale and has a nervous face shown. **_**If you tell them, I'm a goner, especially with your brothers.**

**Faolan: Oh look, it's Runo. **_**Points and looks at a random direction.**_

**Dan: What? Were, were? **_**Had a scared face and when he turned, Faolan started running and is now 3 miles ahead of him.**_

**Faolan: JK! **_**Yells from where she is.**_

**Dan: **_**Turns to see Faolan ahead of him. **_**Hey! Cheater. **_**Runs after her.**_

Volt: Isn't JK supposed to mean joking?

Hydron: Yep.

Lync: Can't believe he fell for that –laughs along with Shadow-

_**They both enter a house and go to Faolan's room. **_

_**She sees a Bakugan on the desk that's next to her bed. **_**Drago, Drago? Are you awake? **_**Faolan pokes the Bakugan.**_

**Dan: Drago? Come on, It's almost midday. **_**Picks Drago up and starts to toss in the air.**_

**Drago: Hey! Stop it now Daniel!**_** With that Dan stops tossing Drago.**_

Helios: I would say that I feel sorry for him but I don't.

**Faolan: **_**Hits him in the head with a thick book. **_**What's the matter with you?**

**Dan: Oww.**

**Faolan: Ok now out, and change because we're going to see Joe today. **_**She pushes Dan and Drago out of the room and closes the door.**_

Everyone: Joe?

Volt: Who's Joe?

Lync: Don't know.

**-A few minutes later-**

**Faolan: Come on Dan, a turtle would have beaten you by now.**

Mylene: Is he really so slow? That can't be true.

Zenoheld: He might have gotten faster because of his sister.

**Dan: -other side of the door- I'm not that slow!**

**Faolan: Ok, bye.**

**Dan: -burst out of his room- Ok I'm done.**

**Drago: You've got to be faster than that Dan. **_**Faolan laughs as they both head to the park where Joe and the others are waiting.**_

**Yep, it ends here. I probably did a bad job on it.**

**Dan: Uhh….**

**Faolan: You did fine.**

**Me: -_- Really? Because it feels like I'm a terrible person.**

**Dan and Faolan: Well… It is your first Bakugan story.**

**Me: I guess your right, R&R and be nice. Like they said, this is my first Bakugan story.**


End file.
